Where it began
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The beginning of Paily...or times before actual Paily.
1. Early days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Where it began**

 **Paige Nina McCullers is 14 years old. Her family just moved to Rosewood a couple months ago.**

Since she love to swim, Paige went to the try-outs for Rosewood Sharks and to her positive surprise she made the team. That was 2 weeks ago, if her memory is correct.

Now she sit on a bench outside school, using her phone to update her Facebook page.

"Hmm...me love being on the team. Long live the Rosewood Sharks. Wearing my cool team jacket and new jeans, looking nice." says Paige.

"Oh, hi there." says Emily Fields as she walk by.

Emily is the star of the team and also Paige's crush.

Yes, Paige is gay. She love girls, or only Emily to be specific.

"Don't even think about it, Paige. You should not be a weird girl." mumbles Paige, trying to tell herself to stop being a lesbian.

It does not work at all.

"Fuck! Why do I like Emily?" thinks Paige.

Paige drink some coffee.

"I need to find a way to forget my crush." mumbles Paige.

No one notice it, but Alison DiLaurentis spy on Paige.

"Awww! Such a worthless chick you are, just like that piece of loser-shit known as Mona." thinks Alison.

"Time for class." says Paige as she turn off her phone and walk to class.

The next day.

"Hey! Hold it a moment." says Alison as she stand in front of Paige, blocking her way. Alison has her hands crossed over her chest and an evil glare in her eyes.

"Uh...why?" says Paige confused.

"Don't be too much of a loser. I know what you want and I will not allow you to have it. Emily is my best friend, she'll never even care about you. Are we clear, Pigskin?" says Alison in a hard cold tone.

"My name's Paige, not Pigskin..." says Paige.

"Shut up!" says Alison in anger. "You have a crush on Em, but that you have to give up or I'll make your life a fucking Hell."

"Please...stop." says Paige.

"Never. I will not tell anyone your damn secret. You're going to suffer, for the rest of your crappy life you'll go one with the knowledge that Emily can never love you because you are weak and stupid, just like that piece of loser-shit known as Mona." says Alison, still angry.

Paige starts to cry.

"Ha! You're a weak girl." says Alison with an evil smile.

Paige ( still crying ) run home.

2 days later.

"I'm gonna make Pigskin be afraid of me. She'll poop her pants in fear." thinks Alison.

Alison enter the lunch room at school.

She look around, but can't find Paige.

"Ali, we're over here." says Aria, who think Alison is searching for her, Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

"Oh, right." says Alison as she grab her food and walk over to her friends at their favorite table.

Alison takes her seat and begin to eat.

5 minutes later, Paige enter the room.

She grab her food and take her seat by an empty table.

"Hmm...pasta and beef. Not too bad." says Paige about the food.

Usually the food at Rosewood High is fairly high quality, but sometimes it can also be rather crappy and this is such a day in Paige's opinion.

"I wish Emily could sit here with me..." thinks Paige as she try to eat her food, even though she consider the food bad.

Paige wear an Iron Maiden t-shirt, baggy jeans and her Rosewood Sharks jacket.

"Ewww! This food taste disgusting..." says Paige.

"Maybe so, but you should eat anyway. You're going to need all the energy you can get." says Nina Fulton, the swim coach, as she walk past Paige's table.

"Yes, coach." says Paige.

Paige manage to eat her food. She then drink her water and then walk to her locker to grab some books.

"Okay, where's my Math books?" says Paige when she open her locker. "Ah...here they are."

She grab the books and her gym bag and walk to Math class.

6 hours later.

"I wonder what mom's doing." says Paige as she ride her bike home from school.

Paige feel pretty good.

"Paige, a package arrived for you." says Paige's mom when Paige get home.

"Thanks, mom." says Paige.

Paige takes the package to her room and opens it.

Inside is a new white iPhone.

"Oh, me won!" says a happy Paige when she understand where the phone comes from.

Nearly a week ago, Paige signed up for an online competition on Twitter to win a brand new iPhone.

And it turns out that she won.

2 days later.

"Alright, girls. Up next we have Emily vs Paige. I think we already know how this will go." says Coach Fulton.

Paige and Emily get ready to dive into the pool.

"Ready...set and go!" says Coach Fulton.

Paige and Emily dive into the pool and starts to swim.

2 minutes later.

"And it's Emily by 27.1 seconds. Not a surprise." says Coach Fulton.

"I think you did awesome." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Paige as she begin to blush.

"Someday you might even beat me, girl." says Emily as she place a hand on Paige's left shoulder.

"Unlikely. You are a star." says Paige, too shy to look at Emily.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

"Paige, do you love it on the team?" says Emily.

"Sure, it's cool to be a swimmer." says Paige, trying to not sound nervous.

"I think so too." says Emily.

"Awesome." says Paige, finding some confidence.

"Wanna join me for pizza and coffee at the Grille? My treat to a fellow sweet swim-chick." says Emily.

"No, thanks. Promised mommy to go straight home." says Paige.

"Okay. Maybe another time?" says Emily.

"Uh...sure..." says Paige.

"Aww! Cute." says Emily as she grab her bag and walk out from the school.

"See ya." says Paige.

2 hours later.

Paige is in her bedroom, playing a video game while thinking about Emily.

"I can't believe that I'm a gay girl. Me, the one who swore to find myself a sweet boy and never become a disgusting weird lesbian." mumbles Paige.

She knows that her father will get angry if he finds out that Paige is a lesbian.

Paige's mother will probably get angry too, but less so than Paige's father.

"Stupid damn love! Why do I have to fall for a girl when there's so many strong handsome boys out there?" says Paige.

She barely pay attention to the game she's playing and suddenly the words 'Game Over!' appear in red on the TV screen.

She put down the controler and says "I should go down to the kitchen and help mom."

Paige does that.

"Paige, could you hand me the bag of pasta?" says Paige's mom.

"Sure, mom." says Paige.

Paige open one of the cabinets in the kitchen, grab the pasta bag from behind a large cookie jar and hands the bag to her mom.

"Thanks." says Paige's mom.

"No problem." says Paige, trying to sound happy.

"Is something wrong?" says Paige's mom.

"I'm okay." says Paige.

"Alright. If you wanna talk, simply let me know." says Paige's mom.


	2. Paige wins a silver medal

"Thanks, mommy." says Paige.

Paige grab a soda can from the fridge.

She open it and drink some.

"Are you doing well on the swim team?" says Paige's mom.

"Yeah, it's fun to be one of the Sharks." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Good. I'm glad you've found something to do." says Paige's mom.

2 weeks later.

"Awww!" says Paige, looking at the photo of Emily on Rosewood High's Wall of Fame.

"Fuck you! You should understand that Emily can never become your true love." says Alison.

"Leave me alone..." says Paige, clearly afraid of Alison.

"Wimp. Nobody like you, loser. You're no better than Lucas or Mona. I hate you, Pigskin." says Alison, all rude and sassy.

"I'm no loser." says Paige.

"Oh, yes you are, perv." says Alison. "Just forget your crush on Em and go get yourself a whore who can give you a pair of STDs. That's what a weak freak like you deserve."

Paige starts to cry and then she run away.

"Ha! Wimp!" says Alison with an evil sexual smile.

The next day.

Paige enter the Brew to get some post swim-practice tea and a sandwich.

Suddenly she hear a sweet female voice behind her that says "Paige, you swam really wonderful today. It was awesome."

Paige turn around and sees Emily.

"Thanks...uh...are you here for a snack after swim-practice too?" says Paige.

"Yeah and so are you, I can see." says Emily as she place a comforting hand on Paige's shoulder.

Paige blush, feeling Emily's friendly hand.

"Yeah..." says Paige, clearly shy now with her crush in front of her.

"I can pay for your snack, girl. That's the least I could do to show you how good of a swimmer I think you." says Emily.

Emily walk up to the counter to order.

"Mango juice and a bacon sandwich, please. And...what do you want, Paige?" says Emily.

"Green tea and a tropical fruit sandwich." says Paige.

"And green tea and a tropical fruit sandwich for my friend." says Emily.

The next day.

Paige, wearing her Rosewood Sharks jacket, a baggy tank top and jeans, enter Rosewood High.

She walk to her locket, open it, put her bag inside, grab some books and walk to the History classroom.

"Miss McCullers, you are late. Take your seat, now." says Carlos DeMontero, the strict History teacher.

"Yes, sir." says Paige as she take her seat in the back of the room, next to Lucas Gotesman and Naomi Ziegler.

"Open your Beta books and do the assignment on page 27." says Mr DeMontero.

"Ha! So funny. Pigskin was late, awesome for me." thinks Alison with an evil smile.

Having already finished the assignment in only 10 minutes, Alison hand it in to Mr DeMontero.

"You may go on the computer while the others finish. Have fun." says Mr DeMontero to Alison, who is the only student he is nice to.

"Thanks, sir." says Alison.

Alison walk over to one of the computers, switch it on and log into her Facebook account.

"Hmm, an update from Noel Khan. Oh, he's posted a photo of his 'thing'. Cool." says Alison.

The next day.

Paige feel tired, but when she enter the pool room and sees Emily she feel happy.

Emily seem happy too.

"Oh, Paige. What's up?" says Emily when she notice Paige.

"Nothing special." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Couch is not here yet, so we can relax a little." says Emily.

"Paige, cool to see you." says Nicki Picard.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Em, where's our couch?" says Eva Duncan.

"I don't know. It's not like her to be late." says Emily.

"Yeah, she's not been sick in years." says Megara Patterson.

14 minutes later.

"Alright, girls. Sorry that I'm late." says Coach Fulton as she enter the room.

"Welcome, coach." says Emily, Paige and the other girls.

"Time to practice for the regionals. Let's begin with...Paige." says Coach Fulton.

"Me?" says Paige.

"Yes, show us your skill." says Coach Fulton.

"Okay." says Paige.

55 minutes later.

"Alright, next week you'll find out the names of the five of you who'll represent our team in the regionals." says Coach Fulton.

Paige hope that she's one of the lucky five.

4 days later.

"Wow!" says a happy Paige when she look at the info-board outside the pool room and sees her name on the list of girls who get to swim in the regionals.

"Congrats, Paige." says Emily.

"Thanks and to you too." says Paige, since Emily of course is also on the list.

"Rosewood High is blessed to have a swimmer like you on its team. You are very talanted." says Emily. "I'm sure that if I weren't around you'd be in my place, as captain and star of the Sharks."

"You really think I'm that good...?" says Paige.

"Yeah, you're a very good swimmer." says Emily.

"Awww!" says a happy Paige.

"Cute." says Emily with a friendly smile.

The next day.

"Paige, are you happy about making it to the regionals?" says Paige's mom.

"Yes, mom." says Paige.

"That's wonderful." says Paige's mom.

"Yeah, it's sooo awesome!" says a happy Paige.

"It's so sweet to see ya being happy." says Paige's mom.

"Thanks." says Paige with a cute smile.

2 days later, Paige begin to train for the regionals.

She spend some extra time in th pool to get ready.

"Nice to see you put in some extra hours. It shows that you're serious and that means that it was a good idea to select you for the regionals, Paige." says Coach Fulton.

"I'm doing my best." says Paige.

"That's good." says Coach Fulton.

"Okay." says Paige.

4 weeks later.

The regionals are over and Paige has her very first swim medal on her jacket, a silver medal.

She's so happy.

"You were awesome." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Paige.

Emily has a gold medal.

"Wanna celebrate at the Grille later?" says Emily.

"Sounds good, but I promised my parents to go straight home after school." says Paige.

"Alright then, girl." says Emily with a sweet smile that makes Paige blush.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"You're sweet." says Emily.

"So are you." says Paige.

2 days later.

"Pigskin, how did you cheat to get that silver medal of yours?" says Alison in anger.

"I didn't cheat..." says Paige.

"Really? I think you did. No stupid little loser like you could win against all those sexy awesome swim girls. Tell me how you were able to cheat." says Alison, still angry.

"Seriously, I'd never cheat." says Paige.

"Fuck you!" scream Alison as she punch Paige, knocking her into the wall.

"That hurts!" scream Paige in pain and fear.

"You deserve it, you damn stupid lesbian perv." says Alison.

"I'm not a perv." says Paige.

"C'mon, loser. You are a perv, a silly weak little lesbo perv." says Alison.

"No, I'm no perv!" says Paige, trying to punch Alison, but Alison does quick backflips and avoid Paige's attack.

The next day.

"Paige, coach told me to pick a vice captain for the team and I've decided on you." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, but I can't take the job." says Paige.

"Why?" says Emily confused.


	3. Oh, no!

"Because I'm too nervous. I can't deal with the pressure and high responsibility that's needed for that." says Paige.

"Too bad. No one else really has the talent that you have. I don't know who to give the job to, other than you." says Emily in a sad tone.

"Sorry, Emily. I wish I was mature enough to be vice captain, but I'm not...unfortunately." says Paige.

"I guess I'll give the job to Nicki then, but she's not half the swimmer you are, just so you're aware of the fact, Paige." says Emily.

"Uh...thanks, but you give me a bit too much cred." says Paige.

"Actually it's the opposite. I'm not giving you all the cred you so well deserve. Trust me, you are very skilled and talented swimmer and a nice sweet girl. No words can describe what a cool person you truly are." says Emily. "My vocabulary cannot do you justice. You're a cute one."

"Okay..." is all Paige can say, getting nervous and shy from all the high praise that Emily gives her.

"Yeah." says Emily with a sweet smile.

Emily walk over to Nicki Picard and says "Nicki, you're the new vice captain of the team."

"Thanks, Em, but Paige deserve it more." says Nicki.

"I know, but she doesn't want the job so I give it to you instead." says Emily.

"Alright, you will not get anything other than my best." says Nicki.

"Good." says Emily.

The next day.

"Ha, Pigskin!" says Alison. "You refused the title of vice captain? I knew you were a weak gutless little pervertes lesbo-loser. Any woman with a backbone would have taken the job with honor and grace."

"I gave the job away 'cause I knew I wasn't the one for it." says Paige.

"Such a lame excuse. If I was a swimmer I'd never refuse a title like that." says Alison.

"Alright. Show me what you've got. I challenge you to a swim-off, no cheating and no backing out. We'll swim by regional rule-set. Friday after school. I shall see ya in the pool, Alison." says Paige as she find the confidence to stand up to Alison a bit.

"Okay, as you wish, loser-chick. I accept." says Alison, who cannot ruin her image by trying to deny the challenge, with so much people watching.

On Friday after school, a lot of Rosewood High students have gathered to see the Paige vs Alison swim-off.

Coach Fulton is there as judge.

"Alright, we're here for a swim-off between Paige McCullers of the Sharks and Alison DiLaurentis, an amateur. Ladies, take your places." says Coach Fulton.

Paige and Alison take their places.

Since this is an unofficial competition, Paige wear a civilian swim suit instead of her Rosewood Sharks swim suit.

Alison wear a French luxury pink / black swim suit.

"Ready...set...go!" says Coach Fulton.

Paige and Alison dive into the pool and start to swim.

Paige, being the experienced swimmer, win easy.

"And the winner is Paige!" says Coach Fulton.

"Crap!" says Alison in anger.

Alison give Paige an evil glare and then leave the room.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna follow Alison.

Emily walk up to Paige and says with a cute smile "Congrats! You were awesome. I knew you'd win."

"Thanks, Emily!" says a happy Paige.

"Someone who can swim like that should be vice captain of the team." says Coach Fulton.

"I'm sorry, coach. I don't want the responsibility. Stuff like that makes me nervous." says Paige.

"Alright, as you wish." says Coach Fulton.

"Paige, you were awesome." says Nicki Picard. "Like coach said, you should be our vice captain, not me."

The next day, Paige feel awesome. She won against Alison and not only that, Paige won in the pool, her own homefield.

Because of that, Alison doesn't dare to be a bully towards Paige today.

Alison leave the Grille when she sees Paige and Paige's mom eating lunch.

"How the shit could I lose to Pigskin?" think Alison in anger.

"Mom, me won against evil Alison." says Paige.

"I'm glad you did." says Paige's mom.

"Damn!" thinks Alison, still angry.

Alison goes to the mall to buy something awesome, that usually make her happy.

Emily enter the Grille.

She walk over to Paige.

"Hi, Paige." says Emily.

"Hi, Emily. Mom, this is Emily from the swim team." says Paige.

"Hello, Mrs McCullers." says Emily.

"You don't have to be so formal. Please call me Sophie." says Paige's mom.

"Okay." says Emily. "I hope you know that Paige is an amazing swimmer."

"I'm aware of that. Paige has been in love with swimming since she was a little tiny girl." says Paige's mom.

"Sweet. So have I, actually." says Emily.

"That's wonderful, Emily. You and Paige have something in common." says Paige's mom.

"Yeah. Paige and I are similar." says Emily.

"Emily is much better at everything than me." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks, cutie girl." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"You're welcome." says Paige.

The next day.

Paige sit on a bench in the park when Alison walk up to her.

"Pigskin, you beat me at swimming. I'm not happy about that. Truth is, now I hate ya even more." says Alison.

Alison is actually kinda afraid of Paige now, but she act all bitchy and sassy to hide that so Paige won't find out.

"Alison, why do you hate me in the first place? What have I done to you?" says Paige.

"You have a crush on Emily and I can't allow such crap. As long as you love Em, I will continue to hate you a lot." says Alison.

"I'm free to love who I want to." says Paige.

"No, you're not, loser." says Alison.

"Please, leave my life alone." says Paige.

"Never! You should leave Em's life alone. She'll never love you, little perv." says Alison.

"I'm no perv!" scream Paige in anger as she punch Alison, knocking her across the room.

Unfortunately the manipulative talents of Alison makes it seem like Paige is the evil kid and the next week Paige get detention every day after school and because of that Paige miss swim practice.

"Wonderful." thinks Alison with an evil smile when she finds out that Paige get detention.

Paige cry as she sit by a desk in a classroom, trying to do some Math.

"No fucking crying." says Mrs Savannah Frazer, the Bilogy teacher in a hard angry tone.

"Sorry..." says Paige, trying to cry less loud.

"I'm not more happy than you are. I could be doing erotic stuff with my husband right now, instead I'm stuck here in stupid old Asshole High to keep an eye on you, Miss McCullers." says Mrs Frazer.

Alison is outside, looking in through the window.

"Ha! So cute. Pigskin has to suffer through several hours with one of our most bitchy teachers. Awesome and sexy." says Alison with an evil smile.

Paige wish she was home.

"I need to film this shit." says Alison as she use her phone to film Paige.

The next day.

Alison is in her bedroom.

"Soon I'm gonna make sure that Pigskin get expelled from Rosewood High forever." says Alison as she prepare something.

Alison wear sexy clothes.

"That's it. Everything's ready." says Alison with an evil smile.

While she sing to herself in a slutty tone, Alison place what she's prepared in her bag.

"Pigskin, soon your end shall come." says Alison.


	4. Paige did no wrong

In the middle of the night, Alison break into Rosewood High.

She finds Paige's locker.

Using a tiny folding knife, Alison open the locker without breaking the lock.

To avoid leaving fingerprints, Alison wear thick rubber gloves.

"Ha! Kiss your cutie life bye bye, Pigskin. Now you'll be kicked out from this school." says Alison as she place a small bag of Russian drugs and bottle of ale in Paige's locker.

Alison close and lock Paige's locker and then goes back home.

30 minutes later, Alison fall asleep in her bed with a sexy sassy smile on her face.

The next day.

"Paige McCullers, explain why these were discovered in your locker." says Vice Principal Tamborelli in anger as he hold up the bag of drugs and the bottle of ale in front of a confused and afraid Paige.

"I've never seen those before." says Paige.

"Sir, we've checked the footage from the security camera by Miss McCullers' locker and Miss McCullers is not guilty." says Mr Carl Hansen, the boys' gym teacher as he enter the room.

"What did you find, Hansen?" says Vice Principal Tamborelli.

"The fact that Alison DiLaurentis placed those items in Paige's locker last night." says Mr Hansen.

"I see. Alison DiLaurentis, my office, now!" says Vice Principal Tamborelli.

Alison, suddenly looking like a weak kindergarten kid, stands up and follow Vice Principal Tamborelli to his office.

Vice Principal Tamborelli look back to Paige and says "Sorry. You're off the hook."

"Thanks, sir." says Paige.

Alison unfortunately does not get expelled because her parents pay so she can stay in Rosewood High.

Vice Principal Tamborelli still keep Alison off the school grounds for a month and 2 days though as punishment.

One and a half year later.

"Pigskin, you almost got me expelled for placing those things in your locker, but no. Me is still around and I'm gonna make your life a huge fuckin' Hell, unless you've ended your crush on Em, that is." says Alison in anger.

"I love Emily..." says Paige.

"Too bad for you 'cause that means I'll bring you pain, sadness and a whole bunch of problems." says Alison.

"Alison, please..." says Paige.

"You can beg all the shit you want. It will not do you any good, Pigskin. I will not forget what you are into." says Alison.

Paige is so afraid that she nearly poop her pants.

"Fuck you, Pigskin!" says Alison. "I own you now."

Alison spin around in a sassy way and walk away.

Paige can't see it, but Alison's suddenly look afraid too.

"I need to find a way to get rid of stupid Pigskin forever." thinks Alison.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
